


这是一辆加长跑车

by Chlorophyll_5xi



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorophyll_5xi/pseuds/Chlorophyll_5xi
Summary: pwpWARNING: 含有鬼畜妖精/R！！ooc慎看
Relationships: Saeki Katsuya/Mr.R, 克R
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	这是一辆加长跑车

“所以你也不关心我给你注射了什么？”佐伯将两根手指探进R的口腔。

“既然是吾王赐予在下的，无论是什么在下都，唔，乐于、接受……”R边说着，边精心地舔舐起在自己口腔内胡乱搅动的手指。

“不过，”佐伯的语气突然变得乏味，他将视线移向静静垂在R肩上的金色发辫，“大多数人类的东西在你身上都不会有什么作用，就像以前试的那些一样，真是无趣。”

当佐伯的视线回到R的脸上，他发现R从下方投来的视线不太稳定，镜片后长长的睫毛微微地抖动着，他捕捉到了那眼神中几乎被掩盖掉的一点疑惑，同时察觉包裹着自己手指的蠕动的舌有略微的迟疑。

佐伯愉悦的笑声传进了R的耳朵，他挪动了一下跪在地上的膝盖，依旧含着佐伯手指的前段，模糊地道：“在下似乎……”

“感觉到不对劲了？”佐伯注视着R有些湿润的金眸，笑意爬上了嘴角，“看来那东西生效了。”他用皮鞋前端顶了顶明显已经勃起的R的分身，R发出了一声短促的惊呼，原本安静地搭在佐伯膝盖上的双手瞬间握紧了。

“在下可否斗胆问一……啊！”

还在不停隔着裤子磨蹭R的下体的佐伯看着连肩膀都颤抖起来的男人道：“据说被注射了那个东西的人，感受到的快感会被放大至少十倍。”

拎着一脸惊愕的男人的胳膊把他拉起来再推倒在一边的床上，佐伯扯开R的风衣和衬衫，满意地看着白皙胸膛上挺立的两个乳尖，却不再去管R的下身。“好像还会让人神志不清，这样也许就能撕下你平时那张虚伪的面具了吧？终于变得有趣起来了……”佐伯低下头去啃咬一边的果实，另一边则用手指轻轻揉捏。

“哈啊！在下……嗯……还从未……呃嗯……”Mr.R双手都紧紧地抓着床单，根本说不出一句完整的话。

“看来你还有说话的余裕呢，还想要再来一针？”看见蜜色的眸子里闪过的惊慌，佐伯心情大好地伸手摘掉了R的眼镜，低头轻轻吻了一下颤抖的眼帘。

像是在故意让R难耐，佐伯解开R皮带时的动作极为缓慢：“现在，该说什么？”

R的喘息越来越急促：“恳请吾王，赐予在下您的炽热！”说这话时，R的双手松开了已经满是褶皱的床单，转而抓住了佐伯衬衫的袖子。

被毫不留情地挺入时R无法发出任何声音，没有做过准备的后穴传来的巨大快感早就将疼痛淹没了，佐伯立刻就开始了缓慢的抽送，同时也注意到R的表情越发的纠结，像是在挣扎着不被过于强烈的快感夺走自己的理智。

“啧，夹太紧了。”佐伯抬手往R的大腿上拍了一巴掌，却被吸得更紧了，只好俯下身吻上R半张的嘴唇，吸吮露出的舌尖。缺少了眼镜的Mr.R的脸看起来有点不一样，佐伯想着。

连佐伯的吻带来的快感都被放大，两人身体结合处不断传来如浪潮般的快感，R此时便真的神情恍惚了起来，从口中传出模模糊糊的呻吟，眼神空洞却依然一直将目光投向佐伯的脸。

“啊……吾王……佐……克哉……先生……嗯啊……”

“终于见到你的这副样子了啊，R。”克哉笑道，并逐渐加快了抽插的速度。R原本沉浸于快感的表情却突然产生了变化，恍惚的神情中混杂进另一种难以形容的情绪，他吐字含糊地一直喃喃着什么，令佐伯难以听清。

“不能……在下……明明……您……”抓着佐伯胳膊的双手越攥越紧，仿佛在抓着一根救命稻草，R长发散乱，还在不停地说着，“眼镜……吾王……不能……在下……需要……您……”

听到最后几个字的佐伯动作一顿，只不过是被注射了奇怪的药物而说出来的胡话罢了，佐伯想。

“在下，啊，啊啊啊啊啊——”一阵剧烈的颤抖过后，散发着诡异的石榴气味的浊液溅上了R的胸膛和腹部。还未从十倍的快感中恢复过来的R被拉着头发拽到佐伯未释放的分身跟前，没有丝毫犹豫就吞下了眼前的巨物。

佐伯拽着R的金发迫使他的头前后移动，直至几秒后粘稠的浊液流经R的喉咙，看到他滚动的喉结才松开手。

R如同断线的人偶般倒在床上，却感受到自己身上的异常，于是抬起雾蒙蒙的视线注视着佐伯的脸。佐伯感觉R此刻的表情像是要挤出一个平常的笑容然而还无法从快感的余韵中脱身，同时他也注意到了R想要表达的疑惑，于是用有些沙哑的声音解释道：“一直忘了跟你说，那种药不止增大快感这一个作用。”两人似乎是互换了角色，这次换成是佐伯来凑到R 的耳边，低语着甜蜜的毒药，“你还会越做越想要。”

不知是佐伯的嗓音和话语亦或是拍打在耳廓和肩颈的温热吐息触动了R的快感之弦，他全身再次轻微颤抖起来。

“但你也知道，”佐伯拉着R下了床，“我不是那种会一直给糖吃的人。”

走了不远，他就把R扔进了一个像是关大型犬那样的铁笼子。

关上笼门前，佐伯还给R戴上了一条黑色的项圈。

佐伯的视线也能带来无尽的快感似的，R的那个地方早已再次挺立，前端渗出晶莹的液体，并且受笼子高度的限制，他只能四肢着地的趴在铁笼里。

“这幅样子非常适合你嘛，”佐伯就在不远处的椅子上坐下，“要不你就呆在里面直到药效消退吧？”

表情中增添了几分急躁，琥珀色的眸子却依旧因欲望而浑浊，被皮革手套包裹的手指紧紧抓住铁质的栏杆。然而R像是突然被触动了什么开关，全身都颤抖起来，看不出是因为恐惧还是极度兴奋。

“哦？你终于注意到了。”佐伯脸上浮现出残酷的笑意，“这就兴奋得难以自抑了？真是个淫荡的家伙。”

悠然坐在椅子上的佐伯打了个响指，房间一面的猩红色厚重幕帘缓缓移开。

“难得舞台上有这么好的演出，没有观众怎么行？”

只略微扫了一眼突然出现的观众席，R的视线就又重新黏着在佐伯的身上：“如果能取悦您的话……这便是在下的荣幸。”

“我允许你说话了吗！”佐伯的眼神变得凌厉，随即平静下来，“你现在这幅样子，应该不会想不到要做什么来配合吧？”

R像是思考了一阵，才含着笑意缓缓开口：

“……汪！”

佐伯的笑意骤然加深，用满意的语气夸奖道：“good boy”

台下的观众席出现了一阵轻微的骚动，Club R的舞台上向来不乏各种新奇的演出，然而看到这里的主人，那个让人只看一眼就会魂牵梦萦的金发美人，今天竟成为了被关在铁笼中被调教的对象，可还是第一次。在刚刚的那一声之后，观众席的温度都仿佛飙升了许多，令人口干舌燥起来，不少人已经开始坐不住了。

“看来观众们还想看更多啊，R。不如就满足一下他们？”

笼中的R立刻会意，改变了身体的朝向，对着观众席打开了修长白皙的双腿，并且挤出了一个淫荡的笑容。

被皮革手套包覆的双手逐渐开始触碰挺立的前端，R的眼神又朦胧了起来，却仍坚持将视线投向侧面的佐伯，像是把佐伯的目光当做轻柔抚过全身肌肤的唇舌，或是能将自己打得体无完肤的鞭子。他就这样和佐伯对视着，逐渐加快了手上的速度，唇边逸出难耐的呻吟。但他还没忘记自己此时的角色：“汪！”

注意到R手指的动作又添了几分急躁，坐在一边的佐伯冷笑了几声，看来这家伙做一只宠物也挺乐在其中的，但佐伯怎么可能这么简单地让他如愿，他命令道：“停下。”

捕捉到R眼中一闪而过的几丝不情愿，佐伯笑意更浓地打了个响指，禁锢着R的铁笼消失了。R眼中一亮，把满心的欢喜都堆在了翘起的嘴角，立刻不等佐伯的命令就翻过身来四肢着地地向佐伯爬去。

佐伯紧接着又是一个响指，“嘭”的一声，一个小小的带翅膀的身影就出现在舞台中央。

鬼畜妖精先是一脸困惑地扇了扇翅膀，随后看到了一脸神秘笑容的佐伯，心虚地谄笑着：“佐伯爷，您召唤小的——噫！R大人！！”

鬼畜妖精显然已被眼前的景象惊呆了，完全忘记扇动自己的翅膀，但他仍浮在空中，看到地上全身光裸只带了个项圈的R，竟涨红了脸，结结巴巴地问道：“您您、您叫小的来是、是……？”

“你的‘R大人’正极度欲求不满着呢，你来试试满足一下他？”

鬼畜妖精摊开手：“佐伯爷，您、您这不是拿小的开玩笑嘛，小的怎么能……”说着，他还是暗暗地咽了口唾沫，以缓解喉咙的干燥。

“怎么不能？”佐伯对着空中的鬼畜妖精扬了扬头。

随着一声闷响，化作人类大小的鬼畜妖精跌落在舞台的红色地毯上。他立即连滚带爬地凑上前，向佐伯央求道：“爷求您饶了小的吧，小的可不敢干这样的事啊！”

佐伯阴着脸沉声道：“也就是说，你只听他的命令，不会听我的了？”

鬼畜妖精吓得腿都有些发抖，却下意识地又瞟了眼趴在地上的光裸的身躯：“不敢不敢，您是这个世界的王，小的当然听您的命令，只是……”

佐伯心情像是又转了一百八十度，托着腮笑道：“你只需听我命令，而且，你这不是已经准备好了吗？”

不用随着佐伯的视线往身下看，鬼畜妖精早就感到自己已完全勃起了，紧身的皮裤正勒得他难受，这次连他尖尖的耳朵都也红透了。

“你，”佐伯又低头命令道，“就保持这个姿势不动。”

从刚才开始就保持着不变的笑容的R还是一直盯着佐伯，仿佛自己身后是谁都与他无关，只一心听从他的王的命令，并不断填补自己胸中欲望的沟壑就可以了。

没错，Mr.R是忠于欲望的生物。

“看吧，那家伙应该也在期待着呢。”佐伯还在持续劝诱着犹豫不决的鬼畜妖精，“到他身后去，解开裤子……接下来还要我教你吗？”

已经开始照做的鬼畜妖精不禁多看了几眼地上那人微微颤抖着的粉嫩菊穴，从裤子中被解放出来的那个东西跳动着又胀大了几分。

“他这个样子你还是第一次见吧？看看台下，不知道有多少人想上来代替你。”

鬼畜妖精干脆放弃了挣扎，单膝跪在了R的身后，将自己肿胀的肉棒抵在R湿漉漉的穴口，只一挺腰便挤了进去。

“唔啊！这、这也太——”鬼畜妖精感觉自己的肉棒仿佛是被这个蜜穴吞进去的，柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹着它并有规律地蠕动着，大概对这种事是初体验的鬼畜妖精几乎要瞬间缴械，刚刚插入就快速地活动起来。

R被猛地一顶后又紧接着承受起剧烈的抽插，在药物的作用下这种毫无技巧可言的冲撞也能激起一波又一波猛浪般的快感，张着嘴除了喘息声一个音节都发不出来，艳红色的长舌下流地伸出。佐伯见R盯着自己的眼神也涣散了，只剩下一脸淫荡的笑容，像是十分享受这种状态，脸上笑意更浓，他未离开椅子，俯下身抓起了R的下巴，这一动作使得R的整个上半身都被提了起来，便顺势将手搭在了佐伯的膝盖上。

佐伯又观赏了一会儿R缺少了眼镜的脸，然后低头吻上R的嘴唇，灵巧的舌将R的舌头勾起，又顶回他自己的口腔。下身被不断大力贯穿的R已无法腾出更多注意力与佐伯做更多纠缠，只能任由佐伯的舌在自己口中肆虐。佐伯的行动引起的快感使R越发收紧了身后的穴口，这一夹让鬼畜妖精实在承受不住，一阵更快速的抽送后就在R的体内释放了出来。佐伯也同时放开了R，顺便扫下了R放在自己膝盖上的双手，上半身重新跌回到地上的R的身体脱力般向一边倒在地毯上，属于鬼畜妖精的白浊液体一股股地从红肿的后穴涌了出来，R的阴茎却还挺立着，抽动着渴求释放。

“看你一脸没满足的样子，就让你继续享受吧？”这样说着的佐伯也掏出了自己的分身。

“呼……嗯……”不知到底有没有听清这句话的R似是模糊地应答了几声，看到佐伯的动作掩饰不住内心狂喜地从地上爬了起来，不等佐伯命令就攀上了他的大腿，就差直接坐上去了。佐伯却阻止了R的进一步行动，转而示意一边还没缓过来的鬼畜妖精过来，再一次进入R。

“啊——”R根本来不及对佐伯这种意料之外的命令做出反应，身下就又被坚硬灼热的肉棒挤了进来，他只得紧紧抓住了佐伯的肩膀。

佐伯一语不发地将双手拢在R的背后，轻柔地抚摸肩胛骨的轮廓，然后把他的上半身拉近，细细地在R的耳廓和白皙细嫩的脖颈啃咬吮吸起来。R沉醉于让人心痒的细碎快感，直至感觉到另一个坚挺抵在了自己身下的穴口处。

“嗯……吾王……？”浑浊的蜜糖色直直地注视着镜片后的冰蓝。

“你不是说过，在这个Club R里，没有做不到的事吗，呵呵呵呵……”愉悦的笑声从佐伯喉咙深处传出。

“爷，您，您还是放了小的吧！”鬼畜妖精吓得眼睛都瞪大了，哆哆嗦嗦地想要把自己的东西从他的R大人的后穴里抽出来，但又被佐伯的一个眼神吓到，纹丝都不敢再动。

佐伯在R的颈窝间呼出一口气，双手顺着他的脊背逐渐下滑，然后抓住R的臀瓣向两边分开，一点点的将自己肉棒的头部埋进已经塞得满满的菊穴。R在佐伯耳边发出几声呜咽，双臂围在佐伯的脖颈后面。见R依旧不会对自己发出任何抗议，佐伯便挺身慢慢用肉刃刺入R的体内。

感受到与以往相比完全不同的包裹感，佐伯的动作都停顿了一会儿。他在心里不得不承认，Club R是一个非比寻常的地方，而自己怀中的这具身体，更不是外面世界的任何一个地方能找得到的。

两条肉痉同时在肠道内摩擦翻搅着，R兴奋得全身都剧烈颤抖起来，修长双腿的肌肉紧绷着，双臂搂住佐伯的脖子，随即又被操弄得浑身瘫软下来。平时能发出掺着毒药般美妙呻吟的喉咙现在却一个完整的声音都发不出来，只能随着身下两人的动作发出破碎的喘息。

在自己怀中上下颠簸的人即将迎来期待已久的高潮时，舞台的深红色幕布“唰”地合上了。

**让台下那帮人亲眼目睹这一刻还是太便宜了他们。**

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢坚持看到这里的你~  
> 你的喜欢就是我的动力~


End file.
